Hetalia: Zombie Apocalypse 2011
by BeerxxWinexxRumxxHamburger
Summary: It's currently 2011 and zombies are slowly making their way into the world. Action, Suspense,& Romance. Spamano & UKxUS are major here. Ratings will go in between T & M through the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The rays of sunlight shined in through the window waking Romano up." Turn off the damn sun...", he said groggily. He noticed the TV was still on and saw Spain half drueling on the pillow."Oi, wake up bastard...", Romano nudged him on the head hard trying to wake him up. Spain stirred from his sleep and woke up to see an italian glaring at him. He smiled."Good morning Romano.", he said. He sat up and pulled Romano closer.

He blushed for a sec but pushed him off. "Shut up." He said rolling his eyes. "I have a stupid meeting to go to...so don't make me late." He got off the bed away from the Spaniard's grasp and went through the closet finding a shirt. He grabbed a random blue button-down shirt and black tie and sat on the bed putting it on. He took off his shirt he was wearing the night before.

Spain smiled and took this as his chance. He leaned over pulling Romano to a tight hug."Just let Feli do it then. He always goes to the meetings...no point in my Lovi wasting his time." For once Spain actually knew his pain. Romano's eyes widened as he realized he wasn't doing anything while Spain could just be thinking of the next perverted thing to do. He pulled off the Spain's arms and grabbed his tie." Don't touch me bastard. Besides, I have to go. Feli will probably cry again if I'm not there."

Spain frowned at this and sighed. He thought for a moment and smirked as Romano turned his back towards him. He grabbed Romano and again and pinned him down holding his wrists. "What the hell? Get off me!" Romano tried to sit up to punch the spanish perv but his eyes widened and his face started blushing hard. Spain had just reached using his hand to pull slowly on Romano's curl. He smiled knowing that his Lovi wouldn't leave him now. Romano gave out a moan and shut his eyes out of embarassment for the loud moan he cried out.

Spain smiled and lied down on top of Romano and hugged him tightly. He breathed softly along the italian's neck and whispered in his ear. "Are you sure mi tomate still wants to go to the meeting?" Romano blushed at the nickname and turned his head away in utter defeat. He sighed and grinned."What do you think?", he said as he escaped Spain's grip and toppled over over him. Now he was lying on Spain. He grinned and kissed Spain passionately. He rolled his eyes at the sun shining brightly over their faces. He pulled the sheets over their heads and smiled to himself. This morning was starting out pretty good.

England entered the meeting room and sat down. He put his hands over his face and thought of what happened last night. He groaned and then blushed when he saw America enter the room. The atmosphere in the room tensed as they were the only two people in the room and of course America just had to come over and sit next to him."Iggy! Good morning!", America said cheerfully. He rolled his eyes with a quick reply."Morning..." America noticed his blunt reply and smiled.

"Someone didn't go to sleep right?", he said teasingly. England's eyes widened and he knew for sure his face was red as hell. "Shut up! Don't you dare remind me of what happened last night!", he said not caring how loud he was. He turned away from the smiling american and reviewed the paperwork telling a couple keypoints to discuss in the meeting.

America smiled and pulled England into his lap." I guess I kind of was too hard on you last night. I'm sorry..", he whispered into the Brit's ear. He then bit England's ear and laughed."We can try again tonight if you want?" England got out of his grasp and sat back on his chair. He was probably blushing madly right now as he still saw America laughing. He tightened his fists and grabbed the annoying american towards an empty storage closet. He closed the door with a loud slam. He pushed America against the wall and kissed him while gripping his shirt. He stopped kissing him to breath and gripped his shirt tighter.

"If you tell any damn person about this..I'll make your life a bloody living hell! Got it?" America was still smiling after the sudden kiss and looked down at England. "Sure, sure. I won't tell anyone..." He then pulled the brit closer and kissed him more almost tonguing him a bit. They continued this a little longer until they fell to the floor practically pulling on each other's clothes.

They stopped when the door handle started moving England quickly locked it and started panicking himself. America laughed. "Who is it?", he shouted out.

"Eh? America-san? Is that you? What're you doing in there?" America blushed real quickly. He didn't want Japan finding him with England in here after their recent break-up. "Umm...yeah it's me. What do you want?" England was sulking in his depression corner hoping America wouldn't let Japan know he was in there also. They both heard Japan sighing through the door."Please America-san. This is urgent news...please come out."

America looked over at England sitting in the corner and smiled. "Sure. We'll be out!" England's head shot up as he heard America saying "we'll". "F*ck you!", he loudly whispered. America looked back towards England and laughed. "Hehe...Iggy...you already did that last night." England blushed like crazy and Japan only wondered what the heck was going on in there.

After five minutes of instant choking and silent arguing in the storage room America and England came out in the best way they could with dignity. Japan just had a concerned look on his face and quickly led them to a different room.

"Japan? Where are you even taking us?", England asked. He wanted to not show his face to everyone else and honestly just wanted to stay in the storage closet with America. "I'm taking you to where the rest of the countries are. They're currently watching the news...Something's happened.", Japan said with urgency in his voice.

They continued walking down a long hallway until they reached a door. They went inside and saw almost all the countries sitting, standing, or pacing as they watched the TV intently. America couldn't even see what the TV was showing since all the countries were towering over it. He looked towards Japan. "What the heck is going on?" Japan looked back at him with a fearful look.

"It seems that...zom- um,..in China-" Japan studdered at the what he was trying to say. America put his hands on Japan's shoulders. "Just tell me what's going on." Japan felt warm by America's touch..no! They were done and over and he shouldn't be feeling this way. He stepped back from America's touch. "In China, it seems zombies have attacked and it's spreading across the world." He said this and looked worringly back at the screen.

America's eyes widened and he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Weren't zombie attacks only in movies? They couldn't possibly happen in real life...no. He wouldn't believe it. It was probably just some weird chinese epidemic over some weird sickness no one has discovered yet. He tried to process what he had just heard though his mind. He just couldn't believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

America told the news to England with a shocked was silent for a few moments but started laughing a bit. "Zombies? Honestly,that is complete blasphemy. There are no such things as zombies. Japan, is China even here to clarify this?" Japan looked back at England stared at the window. "China is not able to talk. Currently he's in a different room being restrained."

"What the hell? Restrained? Why? What the heck is wrong with him?", England asked. Japan stopped staring at the window and walked down the hallway. "Follow me, please." America and England both followed Japan through another long hallway and then entered a room that could only be accessed by pressing a certain code onto the keypad that was on the wall. Japan typed in a few numbers and he quickly opened the door to a dim room with beaping monitors everywhere.

"China, before was found unconscious in his room when the zombie epidemic happened. The other countries and I took a vote and said it was best to restrain him in case..you know...he turned into a zombie himself. Right now he's just resting but we're still monitoring him in case he gets better...or worse. Any other questions England-san?"

England was shocked by what he heard."Um..no I don't have any more." He peeked behind Japan to see China resting on the bed. His chest was rising up and down slowly. Suddenly, the room's aura became sad and scary at the same time as the door opened revealing Russia towering over their heads.

"China is still doing alright,da?" Japan stuttered out his reply. "Uh..y-yes, nothing has happened that you should be concerned about. His heart rate normal and so far he's doing good." Russia's child-like smile faded and he seemed to be dissatisifed with Japan's answer.

"Hmm...are you sure? Because last time I checked China's country was being invaded by many zombies...I don't think that's something I shouldn't be concerned about. Can I stay here?" Japan looked at Russia's violet eyes and then looked back at China. "Ummm...actually-" He was immediately cut off from hearing a long chain of "kols" and quickly pushed America and England out the door. "We'll be leaving now Russia-san. Please tell a nearby nurse in case anything wrong happens with China-kun." He escorted the two back towards the other countries a.k.a the panic room.

Pretty much everyone was panicking over where the "migration of zombies" would go to next.

"can they even swim?" "Hell, if they swim we better freakin prepare our armies!"  
All of the countries were now talking on preparing for the invasion of zombies...it was quite hectic and sounded insane but it was all happening. America stared at the other countries shouting out and said out loud to no one in particular, "So what do we do now?" Denmark was standing close by to America and heard what he said. He smiled and walked over to America and smiled.

"We prepare for the zombie invasion of course!"

The sun was no longer shining bright and was now obscured by darkening clouds. Romano and Spain both fell asleep a couple hours later until the phone rang. Romano's eyes shot open and he narrowed them towards the phone.

"Dammit, what now?" He slammed his hand on the phone and let out a blunt "hello".

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Where are you?"

Oh great, Romano thought. My brother...what the hell does he want?

"What?"

"Why aren't you not at the meeting?"

"Because I didn't feel like it! And I don't need to go, that's why I have you."

"Nii-chan!"

"Don't call me that!"

"But it's important!"

"Fine! What's so important?"

Spain woke up hearing Romano shouting on the phone. He sat up and hugged him trying to pull the phone wire away. Romano blushed for a moment until he pushed Spain off.

"Nii-chan! I can't hear you well!"

"Ugh...I can hear just fine, what's so damn important then?"  
"Well at the meeting everyone is -buzz- because on the -buzz- it said there was a -buzz- in China! So please come to the -buzz- And hurry! Plus, where's Spain? We need all the countries here!"

"I don't know what the hell you just said! There's too much buzzing and static on the phone! And Spain is-"

He looked next to him to see Spain smiling that annoying smile, the one he always loved. He shook his head for even thinking about that and looked at the window.

"Spain's nearby. What did you say again?"

"Ugh..are you even freakin there! Hello?"

He slammed the phone down and rolled his eyes. Spain smiled and plopped his arms around Romano. "Who was that Lovi?" "Don't call me that! It was Feli, once again he was crying or something and said I should come to the meeting. He also said you should've come too."

Spain blinked his eyes and buried his face in Romano's hair. "Aww...I rather stay here with my Lovi." Romano rolled his eyes and pushed him off. "I said don't call me that! Anyways, it won't hurt just to see Feli and see what's going on. Go get ready or something instead of being perverted."

He got off the bed and retrieved the clothes that he got before. As he was putting them on he felt as if someone was staring at him. He turned around quickly and saw Spain smiling.

Spain laughed and got out of bed. "What?" Spain looked up to see Romano staring at him. He laughed and went towards him. "I'm not staring at you like a perv am I?" Romano rolled his eyes and put his pants on. He fixed his tie around his neck and suddenly his tied was being pulled closer to Spain. The spaniar gave him a quick kiss before he was shoved off.

"Knock it off!", Romano shouted as he went into the bathroom. Spain laughed and smiled as he picked out some clothes. He heard someone knock on their hotel door and he quickly grabbed a shirt and pants and went over to the door.

"Si?"

"Hello, since our staff is kind to our guests we deliver the bill and a la carte trays to each room instead of letting guests come all the way downstairs to our desks and get the bills and breakfast and all that jazz. So here's your bill. We hope you enjoyed your stay!" The woman said cheerfully and she left the a la carte tray there for Spain to take.

Romano came out with a toothbrush in his mouth. He took it out and went back in the bathroom to spit. He came back out and flickd Spain in the forehead. "Who was that?"

"Ow..." Spain rubbed his forehead a bit before he pushed in the small a la carte tray.

"What was that for Lovi?" Romano flicked Spain's head again and took the bill." For calling me my human name, you idiot. What's this?", he said already tearing the envelope open.

Spain grabbed a tomato from the tray and rubbed his forehead. "It's the hotel bill."

Romano stared at the bill in shock. "...WHAT THE HELL!" He glared at Spain. "What? Something wrong with the bill?" Romano kept glaring and grabbed a tomato. "Well..hmm? Lets start with the many things wrong with this damn bill! Four a la cartes of tomatos?" He took a bite of his tomato and continued. "Why the hell did you order champagne for?" Spain blushed and looked at the tomato he was biting. Romano rolled his eyes and scanned the bill.

"Che palle! I'm not paying for this!" He threw the bill on the ground and collapsed on the day was going out so well. So, so well. Spain plopped the remainder of his tomato in his mouth and picked up the bill. "Don't be mad Lovi...it could be worse."

Of course, you know Spain. Whenever he says that...it does get worse.

The lights in the room flickered for a couple minutes and then flickered to a pitch dark."Great. Just great! What else Spain? What else?", Romano shouted out. He got off the bed and walked over to the windows. He looked down below the streets and saw a long line of traffic. He rolled his eyes and didn't want to even think that he parked far. He looked closer and saw something strange. All the cars were empty and the pedestrians were slow as hell.

"What the hell? Is there like a ceremony or something?" Spain walked towards the window. He scanned the streets and smiled. "I don't see anything wrong. Maybe we should go and see it?" "What? Why? Don't you see we have a meeting to go to?" Spain laughed. "Don't you see we're already late for that meeting Lo-" He was completely cut off from Romano's yelling.

"I told you to stop calling me that! And besides, it seems whether we're late or not we still have to go since Feli sounded like going to the meeting was important. So we're going and we're not gonna be distracted! Got it?"

Spain blinked his green eyes for a moment and grinned. "Got it." He then ruffled Romano's hair and pulled on his curl a few times. "No distractions." Romano blushed real hard and they both were about to kiss until the a loud pounding sounded off. Apparently, it sounded like someone was slamming on the door.

Romano groaned and walked towards the door. "What the hell do they want now? Another bill?" He unlocked the door and opened it widely. "What do you people want now?", he said. In front of him was a young girl, at least he thought it was a young girl.

She looked to be as short as a seven year old. Except half of her hair was falling out, her face was a deep pale-ish white;possibly even whiter than Prussia, she had dark purple bruises all over her face. The only thing that was bright was the clothes she was wearing. She was wearing an all-white summer dress that was covered in crimson color.

Romano stepped back as the girl cocked her head to the left and her mouth widened about a foot long. She gave out a creepy and loud shriek and pounced on Romano.


	3. Chapter 3

It only took a few moments for America to simply walk away from Denmark's crazy response and head out the door. "I'm getting the heck out...this place is crazy." He kept on walking straight through the hallway looking for that bright red exit sign to take him out of this place. He just coulnd't believe what everyone was saying. He also couldn't believe that China was the victim of this crazy so called "zombie invasion".

He shuttered at the thought of just thinking that this zombie epidemic could just so be true. Ever since when he was little and dressing up as a cowboy all the time he also had a love for comic books; especially the ones dealing with action and super heros. This was what led him to be a hero To save people and do heroic acts. He knew that this was his perfect chance to take command and be a leader to stop all this madness but..why now? He wasn't at all prepared to face this problem especially it was a problem that didn't even sound the bit least realistic. Heroes had to save people. Who could he save? People...duh. They're in trouble of getting disease and getting bitten by zombies. Who else? Oh yeah, Tony since he was an alien and...yeah. He was an alien..you don't wanna mess that up by getting a zombie to bite him. He tried to think of other people to save. XBox, PS3, McDonalds Corporation...no! Those things weren't important! Who else?

"America! Wait!", England called out as he ran after America. America's eyes widened as he looked back to see who called him. England...God, I'm such an idiot! Of course, I have to protect England! i-I love him.

"God, you git. Wait up for me next time when you decide to leave all of the sudden.", England said panting a bit. America smiled and stopped walking. He took a moment to gaze into England's green eyes and gave the brit a tight hug. "I missed you..."

England blushed a bit from the sudden hug. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? I was with you five minutes ago." "I know but still..." America said tightening his death hug. England was suffocating just a bit but enjoyed America's death-grip hugs. They were so warm and he felt..safe. He blushed more but pushed off the american's arms.

"Ugh...lets just go already." He then started walking towards the exit. America followed him. "Where are we going though?"

England stopped and thought for a minute. "I don't house maybe? Since the meeting was held at my house today I would like to get far away from this insanity as possible. So your house is far away enough..so, why not?"  
America smiled and put his arm around England's waist. "I'll make sure you'll feel at home at my place." He smirked and pulled England closer to him as they walked out the exit.

America fumbled around in his pocket until he felt something cold and hard. He took out his keys and unlocked his door and came inside with the aroma of McDonalds take-out and pizza boxes. He stepped over the pile of paperwork that he never go to and plastic coke bottles. England stepped inside and groaned at the mess that America's house was in. He then mimicked America's voice."I'll make sure you'll feel at home at my place." He then returned back to his normal (and sexy!) voice. "When does that start?" America was already in the kitchen rummaging around the refridgerator for a coke can. He pulle it out and started gulping it down. He looked back at England and smiled.

"I was just messing with ya, somehow you believed me." He finished the rest of his coke and collapsed on the couch.  
England sat down next to him and smiled. "So you basically lied to me, huh? That's not nice...not nice at all." He smirked and set his arms around lounging american. He pulled him closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek."Japan kind of interrupted us back there...Don't you think?" America smiled and lied on top of England. "He did...try it again one more time? No distractions this time?" England smiled and started pulling on America's shirt. "No distractions..."

* * *

"Dammit! Distract her Spain!", Romano shouted out as he tried to block the psycho girl from the white foam drooling out of her mouth and her crazed eye lids that were blood-shot. Spain started to panick and looked around for something he could use. He looked at the tray and saw a butter knife. It wasn't much but it would do. He quickly grabbed it and tried to throw it at Romano's hand but it unsuccesfully landed straight in the girl's arm.

The girl stopped her vicious and wild grabbing and whipped he head around towards Spain. She got up with the knife still dangling in her arm. Instead of a trickle of blood coming out of her arm it was an orange and gooey substance that spilled instantly spilled to the floor.

Romano slid away from the girl towards the window. "That's just screwed up..." he said referring to the oozey orange puddle on the ground.

The girl swiftly glided towards Spain and her jaw was full of bloody noticed this and then noticed the girl coming closer towards Spain. Romano stood up his face turning dark. He walked normally towards the girl and swiftly did a kick to her head. She fell to the floor and apparently under that dress of hers was pale-gray-ish skin and you could count all the ribs on her body. For a moment everything was silent until Spain spoke up.

"Maybe she's just hungry?" He smiled and grabbed a tomato and poked it at her face. The tomato made a red stain on her face and slid off rolling on the floor. Romano just stared at Spain but then slapped Spain's head. "You're such an idiot, you know that? Do you even know what that thing is?", he shouted out in frustration and annoyance. Mostly annoyance.

Spain blinked in confusion and looked at the girl and then back at Romano. He smiled. "Nope!" He calmly kicked the girl in the ribs softly to see if she would wake up.

Romano rolled his eyes and fixed his shirt a bit. "Stop kicking her! You're just gonna make her psycho again...and by the way, she's a freakin zombie you idiot!"

He pulled Spain over to the other side of the room. He then went to the door and slammed it shut and locked. He paused to think for a moment and looked at Spain and back at the girl. "We need to throw her out..."

Spain looked back at the girl. "Are you sure she's a zombie? Maybe she's just some psycho cannibalistic poor girl?"  
Romano got a one of the hotel cloths and used it to drag the girl's remainding hair. "Yeah...and maybe America has better tasting food?" He dragged the limp zombie towards the balcony and tried to shove her over. Spain's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?", he said tugging back on the girl's ankle. Romano ignored Spain and successfully pushed the girl off as she landed with a loud thud on the pavement. Surrounding her body was a mix of orange, red, and white foams and liquids. Romano had a look of disgust on his face and turned back to Spain.

"Getting rid of a zombie." He walked off to the bathroom and washed his hands vigorously. Spain stared at the body lying randomly in the street. He rushed inside the hotel room and closed the door and pulling the blinds blocking all light and making the room darker.

"Romano!", he cried out. Romano rushed out of the bathroom. "What!", he shouted out. He looked around to see darkness and Spain just standing there. Spain rushed over to Romano and hugged him tightly.

"You threw her over...now police will find out and you'll get in trouble. I don't want my Lovi to be stuck in jail..." Romano smiled at Spain but he changed his expression and pushed him off. "Ugh...don't you see what the heck she was! She was a damn zombie...so I automatically have the right to kill her." He turned away and sat on the bed.

Spain sat down next to him. "So what do we do now?", he asked. Romano was deep in his thoughts but looked up and smirked. He did a quick kiss on Spain's cheek and smiled. "Just go to the meeting so see what the heck is going on...it's probably have something to do with that..yeah that stupid zombie thing or whatever." He got up and looked at the street below him. Oh God, he thought. The body he threw out attracted more of them. More of those damn zombies..wait. These were zombies...he just noticed that.

He saw more zombies gathering in the streets. He turned around to see a spainard smiling back at him. He walked next to Spain and let out a groan."We're screwed." He tried the phone again to see if Feli picked up bu he got no response. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Static filled the whole room. He flipped through the channels becoming irritated more an more over each channel having a black screen, static, or those bars of colors.

He threw the remote towards the wall and scanned the room bored and irritated. Spain frowned at Romano and thought on how to cheer him up. His face smiled as he thought of an idea. "Romano! I thought of something that might cheer you u-" He was cut off when Romano covered his mouth. "Are you going to do that "Fusososo" thing again?Because if you do I'm gonna smack you so hard." He took his hand off Spain's mouth. Spain shook his head and grabbed the bill.

"Now that there are zombies...you don't have to pay the bill. Isn't that great?", he said with a flashing smile. Romano stared at the bill and smiled back at Spain. "Yeah..that's nice to know...except.." He turned towards door. "Our hotel is surrounded by damn zombies and we parked all the way across from here!" He got up and slammed his fists on the wall in frustration.

Spain got up and set his hand on Romano's shoulder. "Calm down..we just need to safely get away from here and get across town." He smiled and calmly walked over to the door and unlocked it. Romano looked up and smiled. They both left the room but a minute later Spain dashed in to get two tomatos and ran ran back outside. "Okay! I got it!", he shouted.

Romano punched him hard in the arm. "Shut up! Don't be so loud, they could hear you." He continued walking down the hallway biting on his tomato. He looked around and saw mostly dim lights flickering on and off and crooked picture frames on the wall. Spain walked over to an elevator and started pressing the down arrow. Romano turned around and glared at Spain. "What the hell are you doing?", he hissed. Spain looked back and smiled.

"Going down the elevator,silly." The elevator soon opened surprisingly despite the hallway and hotel room blackouts. Spain whistled as he walked inside. Romano rushed after Spain. "Wait, you idiot! You're not supposed to-" Immediatly the elevator doors closed in front of Romano and he stood there silently cursing himself that he could've walked faster and pulled him out. He quickly dashed down a nearby stairway towards the hotel lobby. He panted as he hit each step even though he was only going two floors down.

He reached the end of the stairway taking a deep breath before running out but stopped right there frozen on his tracks as he heard a chain of gunshots. What the hell, he thought. Spain doesn't have a gun...his eyes widened and ran faster. "Spain! Spain!", he shouted out desperately wanting to know if he got shot or reached the lobby and noticed it was a completely different person. The elevator nearby dinged and Spain came out and stopped as he noticed the whole room smelled of decay and on the ground were dozens of foaming dead zombies.

Romano looked over at Spain as he stepped out of the elevator towards Romano stepping over the disgusting gooey foam that slightly spurted out of the dead let out a sigh of relief and then focused attention at the person who started the gunshots.

He had short blond hair, and he wore a green jacket with blood-stained brown pants and also had a white blood-stained hat on his head. He had one rifle slung over his shoulder and in his left hand a small pistol. He looked over at Romano and Spain and grunted.

"What the hell are you two just standing for? Your brother Feli sent me here to save your asses and I get no thanks?" There was a long silence until Spain broke the silence. "Vash! That's so good that you're here!"

"Vash! That's my human name you idiot! You call me Switzerland!", he replied gruffly."Now stop standing there! My job is to escort you two to the meeting that both of you never attended."

* * *

Japan finally made it at America's house. It seems that when they were doing a nation re-call America and England were one of the few nations not present. So he volunteered to go and get him. He appeared at the nation's door and before he even knocked he remembered that he still had the key to the american's house. He smiled as he pulled it out. America said he could come in anytime he wanted to as long as he had the key. He smiled to himself remembering when he always complained he didn't want to interrupt.

He turned the key in the lock and he entered inside making sure not to trip over any coke closed the door behind him and took off his shoes. "America-san? You need to be at the meeting...it's impor-" Japan dropped the keys and it landed with a loud ding! to the ground. America was smiling down at England and was about to give him another kiss until he noticed Japan standing there.

His face turned red and England noticed this. He sat up a bit to see where he was looking at and his eyes widened to see Japan just staring at them. Japan looked away and ran towards the kitchen. "Sorry for interrupting!" He was completely well...what was he feeling? He kept shaking a bit and closing his eyes shut. His face was probably red and he didn't want to be seen in this state.

America just stared at the empty spot where Japan was standing at before he ran into the kitchen. "Crap.." was all he said before he got up and fixed his hair a bit. England was still blushing hard and was maybe mortified that Japan walked in on them...they didn't even get to the good part. His head hung in dissapointment but looked up to see America walking to wherever Japan went.

America went inside the kitchen and saw Japan bent down to his knees covering his face. America smiled and bent down next to Japan. "Hey...I can't see your face." He tried to pry Japan's arms away from his face but Japan slided away fom him. America sighed and stood up.

"Why did you come by here anyways?" Japan didn't bother to look up. His face was too red and he didn't want to be seen by anyone. "We were doing a nation roll call and noticed you and England weren't at the meeting...so I came over to tell you that you should come back to the meeting...but you seem to be busy."

America blushed when Japan mentioned him being busy. He stepped closer to Japan. "Why do I have to go back to that crazy place again? You know, I really don't believe that there's such thing as a zombie invasion."

Japan looked up at him with a concerned look. America noticed how red his face sighed and grabbed another coke can from the fridge. "Fine...we'll go. Only for today right?" "Actually, it's better you stay until there until further notice...but you only need to go so we can draw blood from you and analyze it." America blinked in confusion. "What? What do they need my blood for?"

"They're only taking a small amount. Plus, we concluded that perhaps maybe taking the blood from a healthy and non-affected nation could possibly help China."

"Well there's like over a hundred countries at the meeting! Why do you need everyone's blood!"

"Because...everyone has a different blood type and...it's just for the best."

America stared at him in shock. "Screw that! They're not taking my blood!"

Japan sighed and got up. "Are you at least still coming?"

America rolled his eyes. "Yeahh, I'll still come. I'm not gonna stay there long though." After saying this America went out of the kitchen to explain the news to England.

Japan, America, and England both entered the chaotic room in awkard silence. The room itself still had panicking nations shouting, pacing, and yelling. For those that didn't care some just sat quietly and ate the free food. America and England both sat down next to each other still embarassed that Japan saw what they were doing. Japan looked around and saw his seat was already taken and he sighed. This was his first meeting where he didn't sit with America. And if he couldn't sit with America then he usually sat with either Germany or Italy but they both were no where to be found and all the seats were taken. He decided to stand nearby a window so he could at least have a view. He stared out the window having a view of the busy streets below.

"Hey...you're standing on my hand." Japan looked aound to see who was talking to him until he felt a tug at his ankle. He looked down and saw a man sitting on the floor with tired looking eyes and short brown hair. "Oh..sorry Greece-san." He lifted his foot off Greece's hand.

"Why are you sitting on the ground anyways?", he asked. Greece looked up with a tired look. "Because the ground is so soft and you can sleep on it." He then closed his eyes and gave out a long yawn. "Umm..I don't think you should do that. The floor is actually hard and is full of germs. If you want a bed I think they have a spare room fo you to sleep in, if you don't mind sleeping in a hospital bed."

Greece opened his eyes back up and stood up stretching his arms. "Sure, sure. They can take my blood while I sleep." He then grabbed Japan's arm softly and they both left the meeting room. Meanwhile, America was bored to death and looked at his card he was given by a nurse. 47. So far the line for taking blood was going slow and the current number was 13. He rolled his eyes at the long wait and nudged England. England was busy sitting there readin and the book fell off his hands when America nudged him. He groaned and picked the book back up.

"What?", he said with an irritable voice.

"I'm bored...entertain me." America said with a whine. England rolled his eyes and thumped him on the head. "No, I'm not a toy you know?" America smiled and hugged England pulling him closer. "But you're my toy." England blushed and pushed him away. "We're at a meeting so don't hug me as much." "Aww...Iggy, you're no fun." America then toyed with England's hair. "Stop that!" America laughed and turned his attention towards the clock. He estimated it would probably be two hours until he would get his blood taken.

-3 hours later-

America left out of the room feeling a bit woozy until he finally collapsed on his chair. England had went before him but he seemed to have recovered for he was drinking tea...again. America groaned and poked England's cheek. "Can we get the heck out now?", he said in a whining voice. England stopped drinking his tea and looked down at the annoying american. "Then where are we going to go then?" "Hmm? Ummm...we can get something to eat I guess..." "Like where?...And don't say McDonalds or any other filthy fast food restaraunt." America groaned and thought for a minute."Wanna go italian?" England sipped the rest of his tea and set his pinky down first before setting the tea down. "Haha...that's so retarded!" America said laughing. England looked over at him confused. "What's so retarded?" Oh, and sure. Italian food is...okay." America then imitated England's pinky move."Ha...that's so weird. Well lets go now." Before England could say an insult back his arm was grabbed and he was being dragged out.

America and England were both eating some random spaghetti they chose out of the menu. The whole menu was in Italian and there was no sign of English on it despite that they were still in the UK. As they were eating America's phone rang with some annoying version of "The Star-Spangled Banner". He got it out of his pocket and answered.

"Sup? Your talking to your hero." England rolled his eyes at America's greeting.

"Hi. America-san, this is Japan. We got the blood tests back. It seems you need to come back to the meeting immediately. And I'm serious. It's very important that you come back. It seems your blood was one of the very few to pass the test."

"What test?"

"Well, I didn't get to tell you yet but besides the blood being used as a remedy for China...it was also used as possibly an ingredient to be used in a weapon against destroying the zombies."

America coulnd't believe on how crazy and ridiculous Japan was right now. "Look Japan. I really don't give a crap on what you're saying right now. It's not true and I don't believe it. Sure you can use my blood to help whatever the heck is wrong with China but not some stupid ingredient to be used in a weapon. What's happening in China right now is not some stupid zombie invasion, it's probably just some tragic chinese sickness or something like that."

The phone was silent for a time until Japan's voice sounded dark. "Well, America-san. You're being stubborn right now. If you refuse to come back I'll have to take you back by force."

"What the hell do you mean by force?"

"You'll see."

Japan then hung up. America stared at it wondering what Japan mean't by force. The voice on the phone just didn't seem to be like Japan. Japan was never creepy or dark like that. Suddenly, he heard screams outside the restaraunt and heard gunshots.

"What the bloody hell is ging on out there?" England asked standing up trying to get a view at the window. America suddenly knew what Japan meant. He stood up and grabbed England's arm. "We have to go now."

"What are you talking about?"

"We just hacve to go...NOW." He soon pulled on England towards the back door and they both ran out from the restaraunt trying to get as far away from the gunshots as possible.

* * *

**Wow...^^ This chapter came out long. ^^ lol Plus over a 100 views already. I'm so happy. Anyways, since I have no life and most of my time is spent on the computer I'll be updating a lot. School doesn't stop me. lol **

**R&R and C&C. Hope you enjoyed this one. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

They walked across the street while Switzerland led. Occasionaly he would shoot a random zombie that ever came near him but where ever they were heading to didn't seem to have much zombies lurking around. They soon reached a large open grass field. Romano was confused a bit. What the hell are we doing here, he thought. Switzerland seemed to look confused too but then automatically pissed.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY HELICOPTER?", he shouted out. He started pacing and looking up at the sky as if it would just fly on in and land. No such luck. He started cussing out loud in his language while Spain and Romano just stood there. Romano basically just ignored the Swiss's cussing and stared at the forest surrounding them. Spain just smiled like he did in almost...scratch that, in every situation such as the one right now.

"What about the helicopter?", he asked. Switzerland stopped his chain of swearing and glared back at Spain. "What about the helicopter? The helicopter was what brought me here and was supposed to bring us to UK! Dammit! What the hell happened to it! I locked it dammit!", he shouted louder than before.

Romano continued to ignore Switzerland and noticed dark figures dashing and waving around in the forest. Some of the dark figures were dashing at quite a fast speed in the tree bracnhes, others crouched low and rustled in the bushes while others stood completely still. Switzerland finally stopped swearing and crouched to the ground apparently thinking what to do next.

It was silent for a bit but in the background you could hear noises. They sounded like someone grunts or agonizing cries. They were far away from the city so it couldn't be townspeople. They didn't even sound like animal noises. Also another thing that was strange but also quite sucked was the smell. Did Switzerland even notice the smell of decay? It's smell like something rose from hell and that wasn't a good description about the decaying smell. Lets just say the decaying smell was worser than Switzerland's cheese and New York's sewer system.

"Oi, Switz! Can we get the hell out of here since your helicopter escape plan was fail?", Romano asked desperately trying to get the hell out. It smelled God awful and the things moving around in the forest were creeping him out.  
Switzerland got up and groaned. "Fine...do you know the nearest transportation or something?" Thank God, we're leaving, Romano thought. "The car is back at the town...so another four miles...great.", he said sarcastically.

They were all about to leave when they heard loud groaning noises coming from the woods. It grew louder and it seemed that something was coming out of the woods. What the hell was that? They all turned around to see people running after them screaming and shouting out gibberish. Wait, scratch that. It wasn't people...takes a guess of what they were...just guess.

The three started running as fast as they could back towards the road they walked on. Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,FUCK! We're so screwed!, Romano thought. "I THOUGHT ZOMBIES WERE SLOW-ASS AND COULDN'T RUN!", he shouted trying to catch his breath while still running at the same time.

Spain was trying to catch up and gripped on Romano's shirt. "Maybe there's different types of zombies!" They continued running until they reached the empty ghost town and found a dark zombie-free alley. They crouched behind a dumpster taking in deep breaths trying to be as quiet as possible.

After a few minutes Romano let out a sigh. "Different types of zombies?...Screw that."

* * *

"TYPE 1! TYPE 2 AND TYPE 3", Denmark shouted enthusiastically. Most of the countries looked up to see the only country that was being cheerful.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Shut up! I'm eating here!"

"There's no computer here so we can't type anything!"

Denmark rolled his eyes at the random countries that started blurting out against him. He grabbed a mic, stood up on top of the meeting table and gave out his famous smile. "LISTEN UP! I MADE A DISCOVERY THAT CAN HELP WITH THE ZOMBIE INVASION!" Everyone then lifted their heads and the whole room was silent.

"Good! Now that I got your attention I'd like to inform you on what I discovered from researching in just the few hours I had on the chinese zombies taken in for research."

He then pulled down a screen and grabbed a remote. He then grabbed another remote and threw it at Norway. "Lights please!" Norway rolled his eyes and threw the remote back at Denmark missing just inches away from his annoying grin but instead hit his cheek. He then turned off the lights satisfied with his throw.

Denmark ignored Norway's throw and pressed the ON button on his remote. The screen then turned on with a bright light. He then pressed a button on the remote and the screen immediately showed a short clip of a zombie walking slowly towards the camera before it was shot in the head. Some of the countries gasped at the blood that shot out and how some of the blood slid down on the screen.

"As you can see...you just witnessed a type 1 zombie get shot in the head..which I think would've been more badass if I was there to handle the guns but...enough about me. Type 1 zombies are your classic slow zombies making the zombie noises and all that other shit." Norway then coughed loudly averting his eyes over to Sealand. Denmark noticed this and smiled.

"Oh sorry! I mean all that other crap. Moving onn!" He then switched to another clip on the screen. "This is an example of type 2 zombies. By the way, this was taken on a helicopter I found. So I was kind of bad taking the footage."

The clip showed the wobbly clip of Denmark's shoes before the it moved down towards the forest where dozens of type 2 zombies were running around randomly. The video then switched towards the zombies coming out of the woods crazily and running after what seemed to be three people running away. Everyone stared at the three people running. One had rifles hung on his back, the other looked like he was going to collapse from running any moment, and the other had a curl that bounced while he ran.

There were low whispers and mumbles in the room."Oy! Denmark! Couldn't you at least help those three people!"  
Denmark noticed the random shout. "Hmm? Help them? Well I'm sure they're safe..we tried to get them but they both ran real fast away from the type 2 zombies so I'm sure they probably found shelter or went to evacuation. Besides, that's not the [e 2 zombies are the fast and kind of smart zombies meaning they can jump and climb and stuff."

He was about to switch to explaining Type 3 zombies but was interrupted by Liechtenstein. "That helicopter you were in looked like big brother's. Was he driving the helicopter?" Denmark blinked his eyes in confusion.

"That was Switzerland's?" He looked back at the clip and noticed that one of the three people were running did look a bit like Switzerland. Heck who else carried a rifle on their back!

"Oh shit!" Denmark said loudly on the mic. Norway threw a a pen at Denmark's face and coughed real loud. "Screw me cussing! Switzerland is stuck with Type 2 zombies!" The whole room was still silent though.

"Ugh! Type 2 are the fast and smart zombies!" After saying this the whole room started getting loud with others panicking, some comforting Liechtenstein, and others still eating the free food.

Norway rolled his eyes. "This is going nowhere..."

* * *

After God knows how many hours of running they were in a different city somewhere in the middle of God knows where. America crouched down to his knees panting and trying to grab some air. He stood back up wishing he had a coke. He turned around to see England looking like he was going to faint.

"You okay there Iggy?" England looked up and glared at America. "WHY THE HELL DID WE JUST RUN FOR HALF AN HOUR?"  
America tensed a bit remembering the phone call he had with Japan. "They were going to use my blood for some weapon they were making to fight off the zombies..." England stared at him in confusion and then smirked. "You actually believe that?" America shook his head. "No I don't! It's just that Japan was on the phone and he said that he would get me by force. So I thought the gunshots outside were you know him trying to take me by force."

England looked at him worringly but decided to think on what they should do next. "So where do we go then? We can't go back to your house...they're probably going to check there first." America shrugged and looked at the sky. It was getting dark and they were apparently in some deserted street. He heard music and the smell...the smell of food!

He grabbed England and dragged him over to the next town. "What the heck are you doing?" America didn't reply...too distracted by the smell of food. It was a mixture of pizza, fast food, and...basically the all-american smell."Let go of me! I can walk just fine." England tried to squirm out of his grasp but was only gripped tighter.

"Quit dragging me already."America stopped and smirked at England. "Fine, I'll stop." He then pulled England and set him over his back piggy-back style. "You kind of seem tired from running so this will be okay,right?", he said teasingly.

England nestled his head on America's shoulder and closed his eyes a bit. He was too comfortable to just get off and walk..meh, let the hero do all the work. He nodded his head and America smiled.

He made it..he never thought he would see something like this. Surprisingly, it was located in the UK. It was a sports bar with the many mini-sized TV's on the wall. Next to it was a row of beach houses and there were surfers, a couple of tanners, but mostly big bonfires and drunk teens. Then...if you just passed the sports bar...right next to it the mecca of hamburgers...McDonalds. America gazed at his paradise that he had finally found. It wouldn't be so bad if he moved in with England and stayed here.

England lifted his head up to see America just standing there in awe."Are you going to move or just stand here like an idiot?" America noticed he was still carrying England and let him down. "Sorry, but this place is so awesome..it's like it was made for me." England rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's called love at first sight..and you fell in love McDonalds and a stupid sports bar...why do I have this place again?"

America shrugged and ran inside the sports bar. England smiled on how America acted so much like a git..but his git of course. He staggered inside still feeling a bit wobbly from the running. He saw America already ordering a hamburger and fries, his eyes afixed on the TV's showing some american football team he didn't know, and then America smiling back at him.

He sat down and stared at the TV's. How could he like this garbage? America bit into his hamburger sipped his long-awaited coke. He noticed England getting bored already. "Hey Iggy? We can head to the beach after this right?" England looked up and then stared at the windows having a view of the beach. It was slightly crowded and the bonfire was crowded with drunk rolled his eyes and did a blunt nod and turned his directon to...OMG! It's flying mitten bunny!...That ryhmed...anyways, the cute little creature flew on towards England but surprisingly he was greeted with no cute and fluffy smile.

"Umm...America, I have to go to the bathroom." He looked up and nodded averting his eyes back to the football game on TV. England walked away and then carefully left the bar and sat on one of the benches outside. "What's wrong? Your not as cheery as you usually are before." The bunny sighed and and flew around England's head before nestling on top of a bush.

"You shouldn't be here right now. It's not safe, you both should continue running until I say so." England had a confused look on his face."Until you say so? Someone's a little bossy." The bunny sighed and perhaps rolled his eyes. "Well, just to let you know...the Japanese army are close by. I don't know how they even got into the UK at such a quick time but you and America should move on...this means you have to leave...NOW." Then flying mitten bunny without a word of good-bye left with thick aqua smoke fuming into the air.

England went inside and then pretended to walk out of the bathroom as if he was in there this whole time. He slapped money on the table and America looked up sipping loudly on a coke. "We need to get going now", he said in a serious tone.

"What? We're leaving now?"

England rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm. "Yes, we're leaving now you git! It's important, this place isn't safe enough to stay."

"But I don't wanna leave. I like it here...somehow it's very american", he said giving out a cheerful smile.

He shook his head and pulled him towards the door. "I don't care. You know how much closer we are to trouble if we don't leave now?"

"...Not really. How much trouble can come to us anyways?"

After he had said this, suddenly a bolt of helicopters started flying in slightly blocking the view of the sunset. The helicopters were all black and had Japan's flag on the each side of the doors. Besides the helicopters roaming in there were also UK police cars with a mix of british and japanese policemen driving them.

And to make the trouble more fun and complicated the following weapons were used: Boys Anti-Tank Rifle; a british heavy rifle that looks badass...because it's British and I said so, PIAT a.k.a Projector, Infantry, Anti Tank Mk I is which is an anti-rocket propelled grenade launcher that also looks badass and British, and lastly shotgun; Bernadelli B4 which surprisingly originated from Italy (why the trouble uses italian shotguns...the world may never know) and uses 12-gauge ammunition and used exclusively for military operations and security forces. It looks badass and yeah..Italy has some good weapons despite despite they're military pussiness. Why had I explained all this? The world may never know...and because I felt like it.

Anyways, trouble had indeed come with awesome weaponry and helicopters hovering over trying to look for the main target. America and also England since Japan believed that he was aiding America's escape..which he was if you're that oblivious.

"Shit.." was all England had said before he tightly gripped on America's arm and ran towards the back door onto the road heading to somewhere. Anywhere would be fine as long as it was away from here. The japanese helicopters had spotted the two running and flew over to them. Immediately, ladders dropped out with armed men climbing down to capture their targets now knowing that England was helping America.

More of them started appearing and running after the two running countries and were gaining on them. England actually believed this was it and that they were going to be captured at this moment. But of course, you know Iggy is wrong.

Suddenly, amidst all the black helicopters was a a dark blue helicopter that had a flag displayed on both sides of the helicopter. The flag only showed one red rectangle on top and a white rectangle at the bottom. Displayed under the flag were words that spelled out: Principatu de M negu

What the hell, England thought. Who the hell are they? The helicopter flew dangerously close towards them and a ladder popped out with a girl who had blond hair. Part of it was tied into a long side braid with a large hair bangs were held back with bobby pins. She was wearing glasses, a long pink coat with a sailor collar, a white blouse with a red neckbow attached, white trousers, and long dark brown boots. America was the first to climb on the ladder. Both having no choice at all (either this random helicopter or the japanese) they both climbed in without hesitation. The girl closed the door and the helicopter soon rose up and flew away as afast as possible from the japanese helicopters. The girl let out a sigh of relief.

"Um..who are you, if I may ask?" England said. She was definitely a country he thought. But who the heck was she? The girl glanced at England and flipped her side braid proudly.

"I am the Principaut de Monaco. In other words-" She glanced at the confused american. "I am the principality of Monaco. I came here to save your sorry asses and take you to a place zombie-free and also japanese-free."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you've been enjoying my fanfic so far. It's my first fanfic and I wanna make it long, action-packed, suspense, romance-filled fanfic ever. lol That sounded corny. But anyways, I did some research on some of the things in this fanfic such as the weaponry that was described. Yes, I used an official-looking military weapons site and if you think my weaponry information is false then I am very sorry and will glady tell you my sources.**

**Also, I never did plan on adding an OC's but Monaco isn't an OC. Just search "Hetalia Monaco" and you'll see where I got all my info on her. But just some additional facts she is a micro country that is located between France and Italy...I think...sorry I get my info confused...and she is the secondy smallest country in the world (by size).**

**Well hoped you enjoyed this one! ^^ Chapter 5 will be uploaded probably on Wednesday since tomorrow is unfortunately school. -_-**

**R&R and C&C please. ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

After 5 minutes of catching up with their breaths Switzerland was first to speak."Oy, we need a damn plan...not unless you two wanna stay behind this dumpster for three days." He got up and dusted the dirt and grime off himself. "I told my air force that if I don't come back within the next day...they would come and get me. So we wait today and tomorrow. On the third day, they'll find where I am as long we stay in this town."

He carefully walked at the end of the alley to see if there were anymore zombies lurking by. He tightened his grip on the rifle hanging on his shoulder and retreated back to the dumpster.

"Okay, plan for tonight has three goals." Spain suddenly stood up and raised his hand. "What three goals? Sorry, when you said that that I thought you meant futbol and-" He was suddenly interrupted with Romano cupping his hand on his mouth. "Shut up you idiot. Just listen...jeez." Switzerland rolled his eyes and continued.

"The three goals tonight are shelter, food, and staying alive. Got it? Good." He had only two rifles with him and as he took one rifle off his shoulder he paused and looked at the two standing before him. One was happy and go-lucky and the other was stern and looked pissed that he was even here. Of course, you know the obvious person to choose.

Switzerland handed the rifle to Spain. "Hold it with purpose and honor." Spain smiled and accepted the weapon cheerfully. "Si! I understand but...what's my motivation?" Switzerland groaned. "Your motivation is protecting yourself and the one next to you with the funny curl in his hair." Spain laughed. "Actually, that's his erogen-" He was then smached on the head by Romano. "Shut up already. And by the way, we can find a safe way to go back to that hotel. We can stay in the hotel rooms close to each other and there's food in the lounge room and drinks in the vending machines. Staying alive? Switzerland has a rifle and somehow...Spain does too. Does that plan sound good?"

Switzerland stared at him in awe. That's actually a pretty good plan, he thought. He nodded and stood behind the two. "Well, lead the way then. I'll be behind you to guard you from the back. Spain you guard from the front. Romano...lead." Romano sighed and noticed how the sky was darkening and it was soon becoming night. He nodded and carefully walked out of the alley. He walked with quiet steps but still kept walking at a good pace. Hopefully if they kept quiet, walked faster, and stayed clear of no zombies...his plan could go well and he'd be sitting in the hotel room eating tomatos and sleeping the two days away until rescue came. He smiled as he gained confidence.

That smile soon faded when he heard zombie sounds. You know the moans, groans, sighs, and noises that zombies makes? Yeah...that's zombie sounds...as if you didn't know.

* * *

A gunshot was fired in the chaotic meeting room. After Denmark's explanation on only Type 1 and Type 2 zombies, all the countries were panicking and causing more chaos in the meeting room. To make it even worse, thw meeting room was in so much disorder and chaos over the learning of zombie types and the dissapearance of Switzerland, that Japanese police started appearing in the room. Since their shouts of shut-ups in Japanese didn't seem to work, the only solution was scaring the holy heck out of the nations that would hopefully shut them up. Which it did as everyone quieted down looking around for whoever shot fire.

"Listen up!" Everyone directed their eyes towards surprisingly Japan. He was in a dark black suit and tie and he had a serious face (not surprising) but also an authorative tone in his voice.

"This whole room is chaotic so I'm here to organize it and try to answer your questions. Everyone..." He sighed knowing this didn't seem like him at all. "Everyone shut up and just stay calm. And if you can't stay calm then act calm or eat the free food." He walked over to Denmark and smiled. "Thank you for explaining the different zombie types. They were very useful, but didn't you say there were three types of zombies? You only explained two."

Denmark blinked in confusion. Japan never talked to him none the less thank him. He grinned. "Your welcome. Yeah, there were actually three types but then everything stopped when I realized I took Switzerland's helicopter..I hope he's okay though...I really didn't mean it...I also didn't notice the Swiss flag symbols on the doors...hehe,sorry."

Japan nodded it off as if it was nothing. After hearing Denmark first speak of Switzerland's name he shuddered at the thought of when he first thought of Switzerland in dress yodeling. He shuddered once more but managed to make a slight smiled back towards Denmark. "Ahhh, I see. But don't worry. Switzerland is a strong person and he can manage it, plus we're sending in rescue in three possibly two days. So don't worry about it."

He hesitantly put his hand on Denmark's shoulder and nodded reasuringly."Now, can you please explain to me in a different room what type 3 zombies are?" Denmark smiled. "Sure!" Both he and Japan exited the meeting room into a different room which was slightly smaller but looked like a replica of the meeting room but only slightly smaller.

They both sat down on a chair and Denmark accessed the computer to find his type 3 video. He smiled and hooked the computer up to a screen. "Just for a quick review, type 1 zombies are dumb and slow. Type 2 zombies are fast and they can easily learn such as learning how to access their "food" a.k.a humans better, climb, run, and use their hands to grab and cluth and ect. Type 3 zombies have a big difference between type 1 and 2."

He loaded the video onto the screen and smiled cheerfully at Japan. "Type 3 zombies are somehow deformed in a way that limits them certain things they can can do. Such as walking or running. Mostly anything dealing with use of their legs." He then pressed a button on the remote he was holding and the screen pulled up a video. He clicked it for it to load and it started playing.

-Five un-awesome minutes later-

Japan sat there horrified at what he just saw. Denmark just smiled away like the video was just nothing. Japan stood up and shuddered at all the images that have gone through his head as he tried to process what he just saw. "And that's a pretty good explanation on what Type 3 zombies are." He just saw an explanation of type 3 zombies? Were those "things" even zombies at all?

"Um...thank you for showing me that...interesting video/explanation Denmark-kun." Denmark was surprised that he used -kun as the end of his name. He usually used -san instead. He took it as a compliment and set his hand on Japan's shoulder with a tight grip. "Alright, Japan-kun! Is there anything else I could do for you?" Japan stuttered a bit at being touched and his personal bubble being invaded but he remained calm and spoke. "I'd like to seek more information on your research on all zombie types...especially the type 3 zombies. Where was that video taken of them by the way?"

Denmark blinked in surprise but smiled. "Sure, you can do whatever. The video was taken on somewhere along thr coasts of Greenland."

"Greenland? Why in such a place?", Japan asked confused. Out of all the place you could find type 3 zombies...it had to be in Greenland."I'm not really sure why they would be in Greenland but I actually have a hypothesis...if that helps?" Japan nodded him to go on. "Well, what I think i type 1 and type 2 zombies are caused by some spreading infection or disease...but type 3 zombies...they look deformed and man-made. So possibly, someone must be creating them...is what I think."

Japan nodded through this and his mind kept processing this through and realized Denmark could be right. "Um..there's a a country for Greenland right?" Denmark thought for a moment. "Yes there is, I know Greenland really well but haven't seen him as much. I wonder how he's doing?"

"Well, if you do get in contact with him please bring him here immediately. It's very important. Thank you for everything you've done today." Denmark blinked. "Are you dismissing me or something? I wanna work for you!" He shouted cheerfully. Japan looked surprised. Work? He nodded. "Um..yes, you may work for me in collecting more research on the zombie types and also gaining contact with Greenland. That would be very much appreciated." With that he nodded off and walked outside of the room.

Denmark stood there smiling. "Alright! Wait unitl Norway hears this!" He ran outside immediatley pulling on the Nordic's curl and smiling.

* * *

"Damn it! Quick run as fast as you can towards the hotel!" Switzerland yelled out. They all started running from the sounds. Why did zombies have to run? Why couldn't they just be slow and stupid like in the movies? Well this was reality...and it was definitely being a bitch towards them. Romano kept whispering to himself that Britain was coming as a zombie and brought his terrible cooking with him. So far that was working. Spain was trying to keep up with Romano while trying to keep a tight grip on the rifle instead of sweating on it. As for Switzerland, this was like a pleasant jog except for screwed up zombies chasing after them.

"How much longer until we get there!" Romano looked back to see Switzerland running with his hands clasped behind his neck. Was he even at all feeling panicked? "We take a left in a couple of minutes and hopefully we lose them from there." As he kept running he kept looking back to see what the zombie bastards looked like. So far, he couldn' even see their damn faces. He just heard the annoying sounds they made.

They finally reached the corner where they were supposed to take a left on and gradually stopped running to walking and then stopping completely inside another alley. They catched up with their breaths except for Switzerland who made sure his rifle was loaded and was clean from dry blood splatters.

Spain crouched down tightening his grip around the rifle and let finally was breathing calmly. "I suggest we move now and head to the hotel." Switzerland said looking bored. Romano stared at him in surprise and nodded with a groan. He hesitantly walked across the sidewalk peering over the rusty metal fence to see if anything would pop up and surprise them. So far they were doing well. No sight of zombies...yet.

They kept on walking for about another ten minutes or so when they reached the empty street leading to the hotel. All the shops had broken windows and cars lay parked on the street with open doors and cracked wind shields. The pavement had dry blood splattered everywhere and the orange ooze and blood from the zombie girl that Romano pushed off earlier before was now oozing into the cracks of the road and then draining into the sewer drains.

He shook off the ooze from his head and continued walking towards the entrance to the hotel. He stopped at the broken glass doors and carefully put his body throught the big hole in the glass making sure not to cut any part of himself. This was their hotel alright. Before it looked fancy, 5-star, and expensive as hell and now it looked like an abandoned hellhole with dead zombie bodies lying everywhere and the scent of the room was...yeah the smell of dead zombies, blood, orange ooze crap, and three sweaty countries standing in the middle of it all.

All three of them were silent as they started walking up the stairs towards floor two. Whatever was there they could kill. Hopefully if they shot fire it wouldn't attract more damn zombies. They reached floor two and the hallway was completely dark except for a few dim lights that flickered. The lights illuminated the stained and bloody walls, the broken glass sprawled all over the floor, and dirty hand prints on some of the hotel doors.

Romano walked over to their hotel room. 24B...25B...26B. He found his room # and turned the handle. He entered inside and saw the tomato cart, the stupid bill(which he stepped on and would burn later..just for fun), the bloody orange stains on the carpet left from the zombie girl. He groaned and dropped his entire body over the bed and sighed.

Spain walked in setting the rifle carefully on the nightstand and looked back at Switzerland. "Well...this is the place. Can you get inside the room next to us?"

Switzerland looked at the next hotel door and banged on the doorknob with his gun. The knob fell off with a loud thud as it hit the ground. Switzerland pushed the door open and glanced back at Spain. "Yeah. Good night then...any problems you have you can just bang on my door or actually use your gun." He then closed his door leaving Spain standing at his doorway.

"Kay...Goodnight." He walked back to his room and closed the door. He smiled and ran over to the bed. "Romanooo!" Romano looked up and groaned. "Get off me." He tried to roll away but he was being death hugged. Spain hugged him more and smiled. He needed someone to hug right now. He just ran probably five miles within an hour from zombies.

"Can we stay like this just for a couple minutes?", Spain asked dozing off a bit. Romano groaned but secretly enjoyed the hug. "Fine...but when your "couple minutes" are over I'm pushing you off." Spain smiled. "That's fine."

* * *

"...So...basically, you're Monaco?", America asked. His confused look faded and the look on his face seemed as if he was tring to remember something. "...Oh! Gotcha! I saw you with France at the Christmas party two years ago! Man...was Russia mad when you stole his vodka!" He let out a laugh and smiled. He took out his hand and gave her his cheerful all-American smile. "Sup? Name's United Sates of America a.k.a America."

England rolled his eyes but was surprised that Monaco shook America's hand. "Yes..um, glad to meet you too. Hey..about that Christmas party thingie-" Before she could say even more the helicopter was ambushed with a loud thud. "What the hell was that", one of the drivers for the helicopter yelled out. Monaco looked out the mirror and saw the Japanese shooting bullets at them. "D p chez-vous! Dirigez-vous vers l'Ouest plus vite!", Monaco yelled out. She flipped her hair in distress and peered at the mirror more.

The helicopter soon flew away from the enemy helicopters and they were soon flying over the pinkish sky and the sunset was a great view from where they were flying. Monaco sighed of relief and sat down. "Sorry about that. I tend to get really serious when under attack. I'm usually not in situations like this." America and England both stared at her in confusion. "Um...why exactly did you come and save us again", America asked. He stared out the window still having a confused look on his face.

Monaco glanced at America and laughed. "Hehe, good question. But, unfortunately that's classified information that you will soon learn later on. Right now, I'm supposed to take you the North Sea and from there you will be taken on a private jet to somewhere on the coasts of Greenland." She said this as if it was normal to say and stared out the window to the crashing waves of the ocean.

"Greenland? Why that place? It's freakin cold there!", America yelled out. Monaco looked up and was immediately annoyed by the sudden outburst. "Well, we could continue our journey to the North Sea or...we could just fly back and drop you right in the middle of where the Japanese helicopters are at. They probably brought in the airforce and military by now."

"What do you mean? I didn't ask Japan to bring any of their military into my country." England was utterly confused and shocked hearing all of this. Monaco glanced at England. "You mean you never knew? They've been there for two weeks already! God, are Brits this dumb?"

"Yup! Indeed they are!", America happily answering her question. He was quickly nudged in the head hard. England rolled his eyes. "So...you're saying Japanese military forces have been in my country for two weeks...without me even knowing about it? How the hell can that pass by without me noticing?"

Monaco checked with the drivers of the helicopters to see if they had the right coordinates to the North Sea. "No one actually knows how they've managed to hide at your place for so long without being noticed. One of the Japanese lieutenants have admitted this information to an undercover news reporter."

"I see...I just wonder why Japan wants us so badly. He's not just targeting us just for America's blood, there must me more to it." He laid his head back and kept thinking about the possibilities on why Japan wanted them so badly.

America yawned and blinked his eyes a few times. "How can you just yawn when you're being chased after?", England shouted. America was about to doze off until the shout rang through his ears. He sat up and stared out the window. "Dunno...the best way to handle this is to be calm...of course, that's what a hero would do. And since you're not calm about this at all...this is just one of the millions of examples of why you are a not a hero." He grinned after saying this.

"Shut it! By the way, how much longer until we reach the North Sea?", England asked nudging America on the head more. "Hmm? Well, we'll be there in about a couple hours if we kept on flying but unfortunately it's not safe to be flying at night. So we'll hide the helicopter under a hidden base built underground and we'll stay at a motel or something along those lines."England groaned. "Ugh..fine.."

"...I'm sorry but this place is a bloody hell hole", England commented as he walked inside the motel room. Monaco glanced around the room and smiled. "Well, so glad I'm not sleeping here." She laughed and was about to exit the door. "Wait, what do you mean? Aren't all the motel rooms here the same?", America asked sitting on the bed. The bed seemed soft but the whole room itself was yes, he'd actually admit but he agreed with England. Thsi room was a hell hole.

The walls were white but it looked stained yellow and small tints of red here and there. The "aroma" smelled of the mix of cat piss, alcohol, old house smell, and a heavy sanitizer smell from the corner that had a few tints of red on it and dark stains on the carpet. Oh and most of the carpet had a lot of dark red stains on it. And the pillow cases smelled like druel. Yeah...it wasn't "much much" like a hell hole but this place...it was pretty much your average 2-star redneck motel.

"No, actually I rented two rooms. My helicopter crew rented a room for themselves. I rented your room and my room. Surprisingly, I got a newly remodeled room and it looks pretty and well...nicer than this shit hole. Hehe...excuse my language but I'm kind of running short on money and renting this room was quite cheap...I just didn't realize the condition it was in." Monaco smiled as if this was not a major bother for the two and walked outside. "Well...goodnignt." She let out a small giggle and closed the door.

"Do you feel as if we're being ripped off in some way?", America asked while looking in the mini fridge. He groaned as there was nothing in it. Not even your complimentary free coke was even in the fridge. England glared at the door and cautiously lied himself on the bed. He didn't know what was on the bed before them and he didn't want to find out. He groaned again and glanced at America and then at the yellow-stained walls.

"No, all I feel is that if Monaco was a boy...I would kick his arse."

* * *

**Tranlations (French)-**

**D p chez-vous! Dirigez-vous vers l'Ouest plus vite!= Hurry! Head to the West faster!**

**I got the translations off Google Translate so there may be mistakes but google translator is the only translator I'm using since others are incorrect. Anyways I hope you liked this chappie. ^^ There wasn't much going on to my opinion...so sadly this means I have to leave each chappie with a suspenseful cliffhangar. Hehe...I'll also add lemons and smut/smex to this fanfic because...yeah because I want to. lol I should've rated this an M.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this chappie! ^^**

**Also, if you have any plot ideas or just something you would like to see in later chapters please send me a message or include it with your comment/review.**

**R&R and C&C**


	6. Chapter 6

The hotel was all silent except the sounds of soft breathing in room 26B. Romano knew it was past the five minutes that Spain could lie on him but when would there be a time where he would be lying on him like this again? He turned slightly and Spain didn't stir fom his sleep. He still had his arms wrapped around Romano and he was slightly smiling in his sleep.

All was peaceful and quiet, even in Switzerland's room where he sat on his bed with the rifle sitting in his lap. His arms were crossed and he was sleeping sitting up with soft breathing but still alert if he heard any screams. That way he could jump out of his bed and ready,aim, fire to any zombie that came near him...and also Spain and Romano.

But, yeah it was quiet and peaceful and there were no zombie moans,groans, and all that other zombie shit. But along the streets was a patrol car speeding across the dry ooze and blood covering the roads. The police car was going at a speed of 80 mph. and the sirens were blaring loud enough for the zombies to crawl out of the dark shadows they were hiding in and follow the speeding police car.

The car sped along the road for a few minutes before crashing into the side window of a hotel. This certain hotel was the same one the three countries were staying. Go figure. The windshield of the car shattered and the sirens were still blaring.

Romano woke up hearing the crash and sat up immediatley. He looked around the room and shoved Spain off him. Spain fell off the bed with a loud thud and he got up rubbing his shoulder that he fell on. "Loviii...why'd you shove me off?" Romano rolled his eyes and got up. "I said don't call me that! Also...did you hear that crash?" Spain blinked at him in confusion and shaked his head. "What crash? I didn't hear anything."

Romano got off the bed and opened the door. The hallway was still dim and the lights still went to the room Switzerland was staying in and knocked loudly. Switzerland popped out of bed waving his rifle around crazily. He realized where he was and calmed carefully went over to the door and opened it real quickly and was about to take a shot whoever knocked on his door but immediatley lowered his rifle when he noticed it was just Romano. He yawned and rubbed his eyes a bit.

"What is it?", he asked. "Did you hear that crash downstairs?" Switzerland blinked in confusion. "What crash?" Romano groaned. "Is everyone deaf around here or is it just me? Look, I heard a crash downstairs and I think we should all just check it out. It's probably just glass shattering or something. Can we just go downstairs before I go insane?" Switzerland sighed and nodded his head. "Fine, we'll go downstairs. Just wake up Spain and we'll head on down."

Romano walked back inside the room and noticed he wasn't there."Where the hell did that bastard go?" He looked into the bathroom and around the bed but didn't see him there either. "What the hell?" He noticed that the rifle Switzerland gave to Spain wasn't there either. His eyes widened and he ran out the door.

"Dammit Spain!" Switzerland noticed Romano running downstairs and decided to run after him. "Hey, wait up! Where are you going?" "To get Spain dammit!", Romano shouted back. He practically cascaded downstairs and was breathing heavily by the time he got down to the lobby.

He stood there staring at the police cruiser with its sirens still blinking and blinding his eyes slightly but blares stopped. He saw something moving inside and he tensed as he walked closer to the door. He peered inside the broken windows. A face popped out and smiled at him.

"What the fu- what?" Romano saw Spain's face smiling at him and he was completely confused. "What the hell are you doing in there?" Spain laughed and got out of the police car. "I heard what you were talking about when you went to Switzerland's room so I decided to go see it myself." He smiled and grabbed the rifle sitting under the blood-stained seat.

"And you went down here without waiting for me! You bastard you could've waited!" Switzerland stood there ignoring Romano's shouts and examined the passenger seat."...Spain? Who is this?" He poked at the bloody body laying in the passenger seat. Spain glanced over at Switzerland's direction and then at the passenger seat. "Oh, well I found him here and I think he's dead. So I put him in the next seat and decided to turn off the sirens." He then smiled and walked over to Romano hugging him. "Aww, were you actually worried about me Lovi?"

Romano blushed and shoved him off. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that! And don't hug me...you touched that guy with your hands...I could get infected you know?" Switzerland looked at the body more closely and his eyes widened. "No worries about infection. He wasn't bitten and he didn't turn into one of them...he's just plain dead." Romano looked up confused even more than before. "He's just dead? How the hell can a dead guy just bust on in and crash his damn car here?"

He walked closer to the body and noticed his neck was severely bleeding. "Hey, are you sure he wasn't bitten? His neck is bleeding a lot as if it was cut." Switzerland shoved the body to its side and examined his neck. "Hmm...it's definitley not a cut from the windshield." He scanned the room and saw a curtain and grabbed it off swiftly. He walked back over to the body and started wiping off the blood and applying pressure to stop the bleeding. The bleeding slowed and he looked at the neck again.

"He's dead but he was shot also." Romano glared at Spain. "Don't tell me you shot by accident." Spain stared at the body and shook his head. "I didn't even use my rifle. He was dead when I first found him." Switzerland dragged the body out and wrapped him roughly in the curtains which were quickly getting blood-stained. "Sadly this is a cruel thing to do but I hear zombies coming towards the hotel." Spain looked past the shattered windows and sighed of relief that this time the zombies were slow as hell unlike the other zombies that chased them.

"So what do we do now? Fight them off?", Switzerland asked. He was wanting to use his rifle and kick some zombie ass. Romano rolled his eyes and sat in the driver's seat turning the key and re-starting the car. "Well, I'm gonna drive the hell out of here instead of staying here." He looked up at Spain and glared at Spain. "Don't tell me you're gonna play hero and stay here."

Switzerland sighed. He sat in the back not wanting to sit in the bloody passenger seat up front. "Well, I'm dissapointed that we can't fight them off just for a bit but I also want to get the hell out of here too." Spain hung the rifle over his shoulder and opened the door and sat on Romano's lap. He smiled and closed the door. "Ready...", he said smiling real widely. Romano stared at him and immediatley started to shove him out of the window. "Get off me you damn perverted-"Suddenly the back window had shadows and hands hovering over it and Romano quickly snatched Spain from the ground and slammed the door.

He then backed the car up causing zombie blood to splatter on the back windows. Romano started driving over the buddies swearing softly to himself and driving off. "You just had to get in the front seat did you", Romano said rolling his eyes and then concentrating on the foggy road. "Dammit, I can't see a damn thing!" Switzerland tried to look past the blood splattered windows and saw that they got away pretty sighed and laid his head back. Maybe he could possibly get some sleep? "Dammit Spain, stop sitting in my lap! Go sit in the back!" Switzerland slightly groaned knowing that getting any sleep was unlikely.

He sat up looking out the dark window bored. "So...where do you suppose we are going now? Are just going to arrive into town with a bloody police cruiser? Also, we have no police uniforms on and no identification." Romano kept on driving and everyone was completely saw bright lights in the sky, sounds of music from all directions, and the smell of food and greasy oil. It was coming straight from the town ahead of them. Romano stopped the car on the side of the road and took the key out. He set it in his pocket and got out of the car. "Hmm? What are you doing? We can still drive on", Spain said with a confused look.

Romano looked ahead of the road and shrugged. "I thought about what Switzerland said and I think it's best we not drive in a bloody police cruiser...it's not the normal thing you see everyday." He looked down at his clothes and noticed there were a few blood stains and dry orange ooze on his sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Hopefully, they have some clothes there that we can buy..." He looked at his phone."...at 12:45 am." His phone immediatley beaped and turned off showing it needed to be charged.

Romano rolled his eyes again and threw the phone across from him not caring at all if it broke or not."I have some money left so lets just see what we can do once we get there." Romano started walking on the side of the road straight towards the bright lights without even waiting for Spain and Switzerland to speak up about his plan. Spain shrugged and and ran up to Romano. Switzerland did the same sighing.

Spain swung his arm around Romano and smiled. "You sure you have enough money left?" Romano shoved his arm off and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do. Now stop acting perverted already."

The closer they walked the brighter the lights got. Advertisement signs flashed and it smelled of American Bar food...if there was such a smell. As they walked on the sidewalk some people stared at them and gasped. Romano rolled his eyes and ignored their gasps as he found a clothing store that was open. Apparently it was open 24 hours, you could tell from the glowing sign on the window. They walked in and the owner of the store stared at them.

"Um...how may I help you?" Romano ignored him and grabbed a random shirt and grabbed some jeans from the shelf. He walked up to the counter and set the clothes down. "...Just buying. Cash if you're about to ask." The cashier said nothing and Romano gave him the random money in his pocket. "..Your change is $235.86..um..hold on, let me try to get it." Romano took the clothes away and walked towards the dressing rooms. "Keep the change."

All of them got new clothes and ditched the bloody clothes in the trash. Spain smiled and looked at all the bright lights and signs surrounding them. "So where should we go now?" Switzerland looked around and saw a sign saying "Tony's restaraunt & bar". "We should probably see if anyone knows about the attacks in the other town, basically gather any information." He set off walking towards the restaurant & bad place and walked inside. Spain and Romano followed agreeing with his idea.

They walked inside and sat down in a bunk seat. A waitress walked towards them. She yawned slightly and smiled at them. "Hi, thank you for coming to Tony's Restaraunt and Bar, what would you like to drink?" Spain rose up a bit from his seat. "You guys have Corona right?" Romano groaned real loud and looked up at the smiling waitress. "Yes, we do! Anything else?" Spain opened his mouth again but Romano rolled his eyes and pulled Spain back down to the seat and nudged him. "We don't want anything else." The waitress giggled a bit and walked away from them.

"We didn't come here to drink beer you idiot." Switzerland stared at the tv screen hung over the bar and saw it was on the news channel. "It seems...most of _them_ have have spread all over China and is spreadinf even more over southeastern Asia." Romano stared at the screen which showed a map of Asia and the spots that were covered in green meant the place was already spreading with infection. Switzerland sighed. "I have to report this...I wonder how the conference room is doing during my absence?"

The waitress came over and set the beer in front of Spain. "By the way my name is Cathy and if you need anything else just call my name.", she said smiling. "Gracias! Hey, so what do you think of the zombie infections spreading in Asia?" Romano thumped Spain's head rolling his eyes again. _Does he have to be so loud? _Cathy cocked her head in confusion and looked up at the screen.

"Oh, you mean the the Z1 virus? I don't think I would actually call it a zombie infection but more of like a fast-spreading sickness in Asia. It doesn't really affect me since the sickness isn't spreading towards us." Spain blinked in confusion and shrugged wiping a lime on top of his beer and then drinking it. Cathy was about to leave but Switzerland set his hand on her shoulder. "Wait, what do you mean Z1 virus?"

"You mean you don't know? Well it's the sickness spreading in Asia. The news says it's a virus and that's pretty much all they're saying now. They're not telling much about it so I bet it's going to be old news in about a week. Is that all?" Switzerland nodded and stared back out the window deep in his thoughts. "Z1 virus? Hmm...I need to report this and gather more information about it. We need a flight transportation to England. That's where the meeting is held and...C-china..."

Romano looked at him confused. "China? What about him?" Switzerland looked up at him. "You don't know? Oh that's right...you didn't come." He rolled his eyes real quickly before continuing. "It seems whatever this Z1 virus has affected him and he's in severe conditions right now. He was the first country to be a victim of this."

"Ehhh...that's so sad." Spain said finishing the rest of his beer and setting it down loudly on the table. "You're done already? It's only been two minutes!" Spain laughed and patted Romano's head. "But, today was really hectic you know? Don't I deserve a beer for all my hard work?" He smiled and grabbed onto Romano's shoulder pulling him closer. "Pffft...what hard work?"

Romano pushed Spain's hand off and after a few more minutes of silence staring at the tv, it eventually went to commercials and Cathy came over yawning again. "Well, this place is going to close in about twenty minutes. Can I get you guys anything else or will you be leaving soon?" Switzerland set a twenty dollar bill on the table and stood up. "No, we won't be needing anything else." "Awww, no extra beer? One beer...that's not awesome." Romano rolled his eyes and stood up walking towards the entrance.

"You should really stop hanging out with your stupid drinking buddy Prussia." Spain smiled and slid off the bunk seat and looked at Cathy. "Is there an airport around here by the way?" Cathy took the twenty dollar bill and looked at Spain. "Actually, they cancelled their flights due to technical probs I think. They'll re-schedule the flights in an hour though if you want to kill some time there's a hotel across the street with a casino." She smiled and looked at Switzerland. "Hold on, let me get your change."

Switzerland walked out of the entrance real quickly with a blunt "Keep the change." Cathy smiled again and set the money in her pocket. "Alrighty then! See you guys later!" Spain nodded off smiling and grabbed Romano's wrist dragging him out. "Don't drag me bastard." Romano groaned and was dragged out of the entrance.

"Cathy! Are you closing or am I?", one of Cathy's co-workers yelled out. Cathy took off her uniform and saw her manager coming over to her. "I thought you were. Oh well, I'll close I guess." Her manager smiled and patted her back. "Thanks! Alright, well...you know where the keys are. Also, make sure we have everything in stock in the storage room for tomorrow, kay?" Cathy nodded and started wiping down the counter top. Cathy heard her manager leave and the door closing and she sighed walking off to the storage room.

"Alrighty!" She looked around and made sure everything was in stock until a random box fell off the shelf. "Hmm?" She looked over to the box and walked over to it. She bent down picking it up and set it back on the shelf. "Ngghhhhh..." She looked around the room startled at the sudden noise. "Umm..." She turned around and looked outside to the bar thinking it was probably the tv but it was turned off. "That's weird..." She turned around back into the storage room and her eyes widened. Before she could even think of what to do next she was quickly tackled over and bloody scratches were everywhere. There were no screams, her face was ripped off and _it _was done killing its prey.

* * *

Around 2 AM, the motel was completely dark and silent. Before Monaco went to bed, she told the two men in charge of the helicopter to make sure the helicopter was put in the secret storage base built underground. The two men set out deep into the wood and found a clearing having no grass and large trees surrounding it. One of the men pressed a remote and the ground began to shake and tumble revealing a large hole opening up. "Alright Ben, just be careful setting the helicopter inside. Make sure you remember the codes, kay?" With this, he left the other man to fly the helicopter inside the hole.

Ben set the helicopter inside the underground storage base and pressed a variety of buttons on the remote to close the storage base. He started to walk the path where he came from to the motel but stopped hearing...a moan? _Oh God, if it's those teenagers having sex...can't they just screw around in the alleys_? He rolled his eyes and continued walking until he heard a noise as if someone was walking behind him. He stopped again and turned around. He saw a dark figure in the luminescence of the moon and he didn't have any lighting with him so he reached into his pocket taking out his phone. "Hello?" He then shined his phone on the figure and not even ten seconds have passed before he was brutally attacked. Blood splattered on the surrounding trees and yellow grass turned a crimson red.

England opened his eyes staring out into pitch darkness of the motel room. He couldn't get much sleep and he turned over and noticed the side of the bed was empty. "Hmm? America?" He sat up and saw the bathroom light on and the sink running. America walked out and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah?" England rolled his eyes and lied back down turning away. "Did you know that you pee real loud?" America blinked a few times and laughed. "I know there's another reason why you're not sleeping." England turned over. "What do you think Japan is doing?...What the hell is going on?"

America shook his head. "Dunno...can't ever tell. And...i really don't know what the heck is going on either. But, things will get better..." England sat up. "How?" Before America could answer there was a loud knocking on the door. America walked up to the door and opened it up. There stood Monaco panting and her hair messed up, clothes stained...with blood? "Monaco? What the hell happened to you?" Monaco stopped panting and took a few deep breaths. "Gah! We have to leave this damn place!"

England got off the bed and turned on the lights. "Why do we have to leave? What happened to you?" Monaco's eyes widened seeing the room lights turn. "Don't! Don't turn on the lights!" She quickly turned off the lights and closed the door. She peaked out the window and sighed. She sat on the bed trying to calm herself down. "They found us." America's eyes widened. "You mean Japan's military found us here?" Monaco shook her head quickly. "N-no! The z-zombies!" She started to choke down tears.

England groaned. "What the hell, Monaco! What you're saying is ridiculous! Why are you covered in blood!" Monaco looked up and wiped away her tears. Her face became serious. "Ridiculous? I'm being serious, goddammit! The only two people that can lead us to the North Sea are dead dammit! I found their bodies in the woods...do you know how it feels to wake up and hear screaming, and then find your only hope who can lead you to safety...are dead! Dammit, I don't even know how to fly a helicopter myself and...ugh...we need to get the hell out of here...they found us!" Her tears started to stream down her face again.

America went over to Monaco and set his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't panic. I kind of know the basic of riding a helicopter...where is it by the way?" Monaco stared out the window. "It's in the woods to the left. You have to pass them first...then you'll find a clearing. That's where you'll put the codes in the remote." Outside of the motel room there were moaning noises and England looked through the window. "...Are those what you're talking about?..._zombies_?" Monaco stood up and nodded. "Don't look out the window, don't make too much sudden movements, and speak in a low voice", she said in a hushed tone.

She paced for a few minutes and looked up at America and England. "Here's the plan. You guys go out to the woods and try to find Ben's body, he's one of the pilots for the plane. He has the remote somewhere in his pockets. From there, you'll find the clearing and enter the codes into the remote. The ground will open up with the helicopter inside of it and then you take the helicopter and land it on the motel roof. From there, I'll just get on the helicopter and then in a few hours you both will be at the North Sea and I'll be drinking a glass of wine." She smiled sweetly at this.

"...First of all...do we have any weapons to protect ourselves? And secondly...what are the codes?", England said slightly shouting. America rolled his eyes and smacked England on the side of his head. "Shut up or they'll hear us." "Pfftt...you actually believe her? That this whole damn zombie crap is real?" America nodded and turned towards Monaco. Monaco rose and ignored replying to England's outburst. "The codes are also in Ben's pocket and remember the remote is too. Weaponry..um...hold on..." She carefully walked outside of the motel room and into hers.

A few minutes later she came back inside wet all over with water. "Okaay...um...I've got a pipe and a baseball bat. Choose...quickly." She handed over the weapons and closed the door. America took the baseball bat smiling. "Alright, but, you'll be fine by yourself right?" Monaco peered out the window and turned back towards America. "That's not important but...yes...I think..no, I'll be fine. Just fine..." America smiled and opened the door. "Okay! We'll meet you back here in...half an hour." He walked out the door and England nodded at Monaco and followed America out.

Monaco closed the door and leaned on the door not locking it. She sighed and slightly smiled to herself. "Yes...I'll be fine...just fine..." She said this while putting her hand against the small wound on the side of her stomach. "Just fine..."

* * *

**A/N:** I am sooooo sorry that I haven't been updating for two months! xD Hehe, I guess school can prevent me from uploading new chapters, also procrastination is a factor too. Hehe, well tell me if the characters are being too OOC. Actually screw that, I always will have OOC characters...xD Hehe, but if you could...tell me any ideas you would like for the upcoming chapters and if you could help or give me a fanfiction of yaoi smut/lemo that would be greatly apprecciated! I need smut for the upcoming chapters. xD

Hehe, well Spring Break is coming soon so I'll probably update a chapter...meh, it might be short though. Hehe, hope you enjoyed this two-month late chappie! ^-^

R&R?


End file.
